When Fantasy Meets Reality
by BladeTheProtecter
Summary: A story about me and two of my friends descover that the characters of Nintendo and Sega are real, leading to and epic adventure. Contains blood and swearing, rated M just to be safe. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

This story was insired by Nintendo and Sega. All credit goes to the creators of the charecters of thier famous games, all except one charecter they did not create.

**Chapter 1**

**The Average One's**

Some people say that you can't live in a fantasy world, this is were fantasy meets reality. In the state of New York on long island there was a young man and his 2 friends, and this is the story of how there lives would change forever. The first 2 young men are Joe and his friend Shaun. Joe and Shaun were still getting to know each other but they were good friends, they had been friends since the beginning of the school year. Joe and shaun went to the same school together and were in the same grade. It was during school in the middle of 7th period Joe and shaun had business math together. Shaun finished his work long before the others, so he decided to read his comic book. Shaun was a 18 year old guy who loved anime, Shaun was strong, smart, fast and knew how to fight. He had brown hair in a short crew cut, had light green eyes, wore white sneakers, short blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a black open button up polyester shirt with demonic stripes. Joe was minding his own business trying to do his work, but one student named Mitch was being anoing as ever. Joe was a 17 year old who loved video games mainly sonic games, unfortunatly Joe wasnt that strong or fast but he was pretty smart and knew how to fight except when blinded with rage. Joe had similar style as Shaun, he had long brown hair, wore sunglasses ,black skater sneakers, long blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with a black and blue open button up poliester t-shirt with skulls and demonic stripes. Joe also wore a black leather braclet with a two rows of metal studs the he almost never takes off.

Joe tried to ignore mitch but it was hard to ignore anything without his i-pod, he needed what little energy was left for the bus ride so he wouldnt get carsick. Mitch spoke loudly and talk about his carpenter class and other nonsense. Joe was losing his patience until Mitch did his anoying loud laugh wich made Joe snap and shout.

"Dude would you shut the hell up I'm trying to freaking work here!"

"Why dont you make me you little bitch." Joe didnt respond because he knew that Mitch could beat him up and he hated that fact.

"Yeah thats what I thought." Mitch saying that only made Joe even more angry.

Finally the bell rang and it was time for there next class, Joe and Shaun had art together but Shaun had counselling so Joe kept to himself this period. As Joe painted his project he thought how much he would have beat up Mitch if he had the power like he did in the games he loved playing so much. As he was thinking he overherd the walky-talky the art teacher had.

"Can we get some floaters down to the gym, the gym floor caved into a huge pocket of air and some students are stuck in the hole."

The interesting thing about that call for help was that the school was all one floor, so Joe thought how did an air pocket appear under the gym floor. Later on his way to his next class he walked with Shaun and asked.

"Did u hear what happend in the gym?"

"Yeah how the hell did that air pocket get under the gym floor?"

"I dont know I didnt put it there!"

Joe stoped by the gym since it was on the way to his next class and asked if he could see. Unfortunatly the gym teacher said it was too dangerous, so he went to his next class. Later after school when Joe got home he called his friend Brett to talk to him about the hole in the gym. Joe and Brett have been friends since grade school. Brett was a 18 years old who loved video games almost as much as Joe except Brett loved Zelda games the most, Brett was smart, strong, pretty quick and knew how to fight. Joe picked up the phone, dialed Brett's phone number and waited.

"hello?"

"Yo Brett, your not ganna believe wat happened today at school."

"What happened?"

"There was a pocket of air under the gym and some kids fell threw the floor and in a hole" Joe laughed at the thought of it.

" Did anyone get hurt?"

"No I dont think so."

"How did a pocket a air get under the gym anyway?"

"I dont know, I thought you might have an idea."

"Sorry Joe. I got nothing."

"Oh well. I'll see you around."

Later when Joe went to bed he couldnt help but wonder how that hole got there. The next day the school principal had some construction worker come and take care of the hole. When they arrived it was 7th periode, they started by cleaning the broken floor out of the hole. When one of the men picked up part of the floor he saw somthing made of metal, he shouted to his co-workers.

"Hay guys come check this out!"

They all came to see and started to dig it out, as they dug the metal object they found it mostly one wall of the hole they were in. After they uncovered they metal structure they relized it was a huge door.

"I say we open it." Said one of the workers ancciously.

"Someone get the crowbars." They struggled to open the massive door wich looked like it had been there for about thirty years. As the workers tried to open the door they heard a hissing noise.

"Everyone back up!"

They backed up as the machanics of the door moved unlocking the door. As the door opened a fog came out from a room behind the door, it open like two gate doors.

"lets get some flash-lights and check it out."

They grabed some flash-lights and headed in to see wat waited for them. As soon as they entered it was they knew it was freezing because they could see there breath. The workers began shining there lights all around them when one thinks he sees a monster.

"AHH!" After everyone looked, they figured out that it wasnt a monster but a frozen figure. One of them says.

"Could someone find a light switch?"

"This place is old ok? Theres not ganna be a-"

"Found it!" The lights go on.

"...lightswitch."

It was still a lilttle dark but it was easy to tell that there were four figures frozen in chunks of ice on big mechines. One of the frozen figures was bigger then all the others, one was smaller then bigest one, and the last two were about the same size. As one of the workers was looking at the two smaller figures, he notices that one of the looks more like a person.

"Hey theres someone in there. we got to get him out!" As he trys to work the machine to get whoever it was out of the ice, his co-worker tried to warn him.

"Wait you dont know wat that thing realy is!"

Suddenly the machine began to hum and steam came out of machine ingulfing the ice and melting it. Once the hising stoped, a large mysterious man walks forword and says.

"Thank you for freeing me, now if you'll excuse me."

The large man walked off towred the medium sized frozen figure and started working the machine. The same thing happend with this one as well, it humed, hised, and let out steam ingulfing the figure only this one took a liltte longer. After the hising stoped this time, there was a loud ferocious rawr. Meanwhile Joe and Shaun were having gym in the lunch room since the gym needed repairs. Joe was drawing while Shaun read his book again, they were keeping to themselfs until that same ferocious rawr shook the whole school and Joe shouted to Shaun.

"what the hell was that?"

"dunno." They both packed up thier stuff and ran along with everyone else twords the noise and heard shouting.

"AHH MONSTER! RUN!" People were running away from the gym as a rawring was heard and Shaun shouted.

"what monster? were?" Just at that moment, the monster could be seen and Joe and Shaun couldnt believe there eyes as Joe said.

"Thats impossable."

The monster was a dinasour like creature with horns and hair like fair in a green spiked shell. It was none other than Bowser the ruthless villan from the most famous video game series The Super Mario Bros. Bowsers goal in life is to kidnap the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and becoming its king, when ever Bowser try's he is always defeted at the hands of 2 plumbers. Bowser was scareing everybody away, breathing fire at the floor. Joe knew what he had to do.

"run!" They ran to the parking lot, luckily the mini busses had gotten there early. Before parting Joe quickly told Shaun.

"Expect a message from meon you're computer when u get home ."

"Ok." Joe and Shaun got on thier sepreate busses and thier bus drivers took off.

On the way home Joe was wondering how in the world a video game character actualy existed, and how much he was going to rub it in his mother's face. As soon as Joe got home he rushed into the living room shouting.

"Quick put on the news. You guys aren't ganna belive this." His Grandfather turned on the news channel on the T.V. and everyone saw what was going on. No one especialy Joe's mother could believe there eyes.

"earlier today at Bellport Academic Center, a monster was reported terrorizing the school. local officials have identified the creature as King Koopa aka Bowser from the famous Super Mario Brothers video games. Police have tried to capture him but they failed when Bowser sent his "army of koopas" to gaurd his new fotress. Police are standing by making sure that he dosent expand his so-cald new kingdom. Here is a shot of the scene." Joe see's somthing in the background.

"Quick pause it!" His Grandfather quickly paused it and Joe knew he was right.

"Look! Next to Bowser!" Joe pointed and explaned.

"Its Ganon and Eggman!" Then his grandmother replied.

"Who?"

In the background to men could be clearly seen, one was Dr Eggman an evil scientist with an IQ of 300 from one of the many famous video game series Sonic The Hedgehog. Eggman was a large bald man with a huge mustache and white skin, he wore black pants and boots with a red jacket, glasses on his face, goggles on his head and white gloves. Eggmans goal in life is to collect seven mystical gems with limitless power called the Seven Chaos Emeralds and turn the world into his very own world called Eggman-land, Eggman can never seem to succeed thanks to a certain blue hedgehog. The other man was Ganondarf an evil yet powerfull man from another one of the famous video game series the Legend Of Zelda. Ganon had grey skin and red braided hair, a beard and a jewel in his forhead. He wore black armor with yellow edges and a long black flowing cape. Ganoon's goal in life is to obtaine a legendary power of called the triforce and rule the kingdom of hyrule, Ganon has tried many times but has always been defeted by "the chosen one". Joe looked at his mother with a smug look waiting for her to admit that his childhood hero actualy existed until she said.

"Just because eggman's real doesnt mean the hedgehog is ok."

Joe's mother was a 38 year-old women named Holly and she was into games like her son, Holly was very smart, strong, but she did'nt know how to fight. Holly had very long red curly hair, she wore white sneakers, blue jeans, and a light blue t-shirt. Joe rolled his eyes andwalked off to his room frustrated that his mother wouldnt admit it.

"Were you going?"

"To plan."

"Plan what?"

"To plan how to take them down."

"WHAT!?!" His mother fallowed him.

"Joseph this isnt a damn video game you can get hurt!"

"One, I know that. Two, I dont care! This is a once in a life-time chance to become the hero. A once in a life-time chance to beat the bad-guys I always defeat in the games and become a hero, and Im not passing this chance up!" Joe slammed the door and got on his computer and called Shaun.

"Shaun are there?"

"Yeah Im here."

"Good. Cause I found out Eggman and Ganon are there too."

"I know I saw."

"Good and I have an idea on how to beat them."

"Realy? How?"

"Well its obvious that they came from the hole in the gym, so if the bad guys were down in that hole then maybe the good guys are somwhere down there too."

"Maybe, but wat if they arent?"

"You got any type of weapon?"

" Yeah a bow and arrows."

"Get your bow, all your arrows and anything else that can help and tell anyone you know from school to meet us in the abandond outlet center."

"What are you ganna do?"

"Im ganna make a call to an old friend." Joe hung up and called up Brett.

"Hay Brett Guess-" Joe was immidiently cut off by Brett.

"Joe you'll never guess what happend!"

"Brett."

"Ganon is real!"

"Brett!"

"They've taken over a school and are ganna try to-" Joe cut off Brett despite his excitment.

"BRETT!!!"

"What?"

"I know everything, I go to the school they took over. Now get your mastersword replica and anything else that might help and meet me at the abandond outlet center near my school."

"Were is it?" After Joe told Brett were his school was, Joe got ready himself.

Joe grabed a bunch of things from his room. He grabbed one pack of fire-crackers left over from the 4th of July and a lighter thinking that hopefully they might become useful as a distraction. Next Joe grabed his Twin Kukhris, two 1/2 tang. 13 1/2" 440 stainless steel blades with the included dual sheath, the blades looked like small twin swords bent foword, then he grabed a pair of gloves with no fingers for comfert when handeling the swords. Next Joe grabed his black fedora, he grabed this hat to keep his long hair out of his face and to look good. Finaly Joe grabed a light blue crystal that when he was younger he believed was a Chaos Emerald from his sonic games. Joe came out of his room all geared up and approched his mother.

"Mom i'm ganna need you to drive me to school." Holly took one look at her son and knew that his mind was set and that she could not change it.

"whats this for?"

"I want you to wait in the parking lot of the outlet center near the school and if you hear anything like a loud noise or if anything wierd happens, turn it on and wait for instructions."

"Ok."

When they arrived Shaun was there waiting with his parents and his bow and arrows. After they introduced thier parents to each other they waited for Brett. After about a half an hour later a car pulled up and Brett got out, Brett had short black hair, had brown eyes, was wearing grey sneakers, shorts, and one of his Legend of Zelda shirt. On his back was a replica of the mastersword from the Legend of Zelda games. After Joe introduced Brett and Shaun to each other Joe told them his plan.

"Ok, heres the plan. The police are gaurding the entrence so we'll have to ask somone if we can go threw thier backyard to get to the schoolyard. Once we get in the schoolyard we'll have to get in somehow, then we have to make it to the gym without detection, go down the hole and find the good guys." Brett asks.

"How do we get inside?"

"We'll cross that road once we come to it. Now lets go." Holly quickly shouted.

"Wait!" Joe turned around to see what his mom wanted.

"Be carfull ok?"

"...Ok mom, I will." After Joe said that the three of them went around the police and knocked on one of the nieghbors doors. After a minute a slightly large women open the door and said.

"Aint it a bit early for trick or treating?" After the three of them laughed Joe asked.

"Mamm, can we go threw your backyard to get to the schoolyard?"

"Are you crazy Child? There are moster's back there. What are you ganna do? Beat them up urselfs?" Shaun replied

"Actualy yes." The women paused for a moment and then said.

"Fine by me, but if you ask me ya'll are crazy." After they had a laugh they went threw her backyard and hop'd the fence into the schoolyard.

In the schoolyard the were a bunch of what appered to recking balls with eyes and sharp teeth chain to the ground. The three new wat these were. Then before anyone could panice Joe spoke up.

"Relax, the chain-chomps are sleeping."

Slowly and quietly they made there way to the building being careful not to wake a chain-chomp. When they got to the building they ducked below the windows to stay out of sight. Joe took a peek to see if the was anyone in the room. Lucky thing that the room was empty, Joe carefuly broke a small hole in the fire escape window to open it. Once they all climbed in they closed the window behind them and Joe whispered to them.

"Ok, fallow me, keep quiet, and stay down."

As they made there way twords the gym they took a peek in each rooms seeing "koopas" and "goombas" goofing off. All they had to pass left was four more rooms and the bathrooms. When they got between the last four rooms and the up-coming rooms, the mens room door opened and out walked a Koopa.

"Jeez! Thats the last time I have one of those buritos." Unfortunatly he saw them.

"INTRUDERS!!!"

At that moment Koopas and Goombas started pooring into the hallways and straight for them. Joe and Brett took out thier swords and Shaun drew an arrow and fired, thats when Joe and Brett started slashing away at the enemys. Some goombas charged at them but they were nothing. Some fire Koopas came out and started spiting fireballs at them, Joe hit the fireballs sending them back and hitting the fire koopas. Then some hammer koopas came out and threw some hamers at them, Brett blocked them and Shaun nailed them with his arrows getting direct hits. Thats when it all went south as some koopas in armor steped out, thats when they all said.

"oh shit"

The amored koopas proceeded to capture them and take them to the gym after tying them up and taking there weapons away. When they entered they saw Ganon and Bowser in throwns, bowser of coarse having a bigger thrown. When they stopped in front the two bowser spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" An armord koopa holding thier weapons answered.

"Sir. We've found these intrudors in the halls near the bathrooms. They had these." Ganon got up from his chair, picked up the mastersword replica and smiled.

"I suppose you thought this would harm me? Please. This is a forgery of the "Blade of evils ban"." Thats when Brett decided to correct him.

"Actualy its a replica" Ganon looked at Brett and said.

"Replica or not, this would'nt do me any harm. Lock them up until we think of what to do with them."

The amored koopas started to drag them away and Joe started to panic. He had to think of somthing and fast, that's when it had hit him.

"Wait I know you! Your-(grunts)-YOUR LORD BOWSER!!!" Bowser had a surprised look on his face.

"Hold it!" The amored koopas froze then brought them infront of the two again.

"...Those other humans outside kept calling me king koopa...Who are you?"

"My name is Joe, and I now alot more about you and Ganondwarf then you think."

"Oh realy?" Bowser crossed his arms and a smile grew on his face.

"You can breath fire, you have a personal lacky named Kemeck, you always try to kidnap the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom named Princes Peach but you always fail thanks to the Mario Brothers."

Bowsers smile instantly and was replaced with a look of total surprise. He was completly dumfounded about how Joe knew so much about him.

"And you Ganondwarf." Joe had gotten Ganons attention

"You have been brought back to life numerouse times and tried to take over hyrule and the rust of the world but has always been thworted by the chosen one and the mastersword A.K.A. the "Blade of Evils Ban"."

Ganon was also surprised by this. Bowser was so curious he just had to know how Joe knew.

"How do you know all this?" Shaun figured out what Joe was up to and decided to join in on the fun.

"If you release us we'll show you" Bowser nodded and the armored koopas released them and gave them thier weapons back. Joe looked at Bowser and Ganon and motioned for the two to fallow them. Shortly they arrived at room 513, just before the bathrooms, inside there koopas playing some video games. Bowser glared at them until Joe spoke.

"anyone got the key for this closet?"

Bowser just ripped door from its hinges and placed it beside him, Ganon just rolled his eyes. Joe then proceeded to lay out some games infront of them, "Super Mario World" for Nintendo, "The Legend of Zelda Ocerina of Time" for Nintendo 64, and "Sonic The Hedgehog 3" for Sega Genises. Ganon didnt realy know what they were.

"What are these?" Brett explained.

"These are some of the most famous video game series in the world, "Super Mario Bros", "The Legend of Zelda", "Sonic The Hedgehog". There's alot more like "Metroid", "Star Fox", and others." Joe continued.

"These are just some examples of how we know about you. By the way, were's Eggman?"

"I'm right here" Ganon moved aside to reveal Eggman standing in the hall, Joe just glared at him.

"Eggman" Eggman just smiled and continued.

"I suggest we continue this little conversation in the thrown room." Shaun aggered.

"Definetly! This room is to damn small for all of us."

They went back to the Gym, or as Eggman stated the "Thrown room". When they got in Joe, Brett and Shaun got a good look at the hole and Brett decided to make a comment.

"Now thats a hole." Joe and Shaun just said.

"Damn!" Joe turned around to look at the villans with his arms behind his back.

"Did you guys come out of that thing?" Eggman replied.

"Yes we did, alow me to explain. About thirty years ago we decided to teem up to get ride of our enemys once and for all. Unfortunatly our enemy's did the same thing and beat us as usualy, only this time they froze us and built a lab to keep us frozen then used chaos control to bring us to this world along with a portal generator just in case in the unlikly event that we would ever be needed. We were freed thanks to those iiodt construction workers. Un fortunatly Ridley's champer and the generator need a chaos emerald to work." Joe smelled somthing fishy.

"Hold up! I you were frozen then how do you know all this?"

"It was in the labs archives on the computer."

"Oh. Hay Bowser, can I that fire breth of yours?" As Joe ask this he reached into his back pocketand took out the packed of fire crackers.

"Sure why not?"

Bowser then started to blow fire, but just as he started Joe threw half the pack at him and as soon as it hit the flames the fire crackers exploded allat once in thier faces. The villans started coughing from the smoke. and Joe shouted.

"Quite in the hole!"

As soon as they hit the ground they darted threw the door passing many machines and a frozen Ridley. They came to a huge looking ring that was probably the portal ganerator. Joe franticly searched for wear a chaos emerald would be placed, as soon as he found it he herd Eggman.

"Face it kid. That thing is usless without an amerald"

"Oh yeah!" Joe pulls out his light blue crystal. Eggman couldnt believe it.

"No. Thats imposible!"

"Please work" Joe slamed the crystal into the machine and shouted.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Joe's blue crystal glowed brightly almost to a blinding point. Then machine started up loudly and the portal activated. Joe's light blue crystal was actualy one of the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds

"Quick, get in!" Shaun and Brett were worried for thier friend.

"What about you?" Brett knew Joe the longest.

"Forget me now GO!!!" After they jumped threw Eggman laughed.

"You might as well give up because as soon as you remove that emerald the portal closses" Joe smirked.

"Then I guess I'll have to be quick" Joe yanked out the emerald jumped threw the portal.

"NO!!!" Eggman yelled and jumped threw just before the portal closed. Ganon and Bowser watched helplessly because they didnt know a thing about these machines.

In the abandonded outlet center parking lot everyone herd the loud noises when the portal activated and Holly has been trying to get a hold of her son.

"Joe! Joe are u there? ...Joseph please answer me! ...JOSEPH!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

This story was insired by Nintendo and Sega. All credit goes to the creators of the charecters of thier famous games, all except one charecter they did not create.

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams Do Come True**

When Joe,Shaun and Brett woke up they were on a beach cove with a huge arch made of rock on the water were the cove meets the sea. The three were all the way on the right of the beach were Shaun and Brett had just woke up. Shaun instantly saw they were on a beach.

"Were are we?" Brett looked around them and saw Joe face down in the sand.

"JOE!" Shaun saw Joe and they went to him to try and wake him up.

"Joe! Wake up!" Brett shook him and Joe groaned, Shaun and Brett listened to see if Joe was trying to say somthing.

"One more minute mom..." Joe shifted as Brett was relieved his friend was ok, Shaun however just yelled at him.

"Joe get you're lazy ass up!"

"Huh? Wa?" Joe got up and looked around as a huge smile appered on his face.

"I knew it! My crystal **IS **a Chaos Emerald!" Joe gasped as he remebered.

"My Emerald. Weres my Emerald?" Joe franticly searched himself for the Emerald before a voice called to him.

"Looking for this?"

Everyone turned to were the voice came from to see his Emerald in the hands of a 12 year old pink Hedgehog wearing a red dress with a horizontal white strip on the bottum. Red boots with a white stripe going down the middle, a red head band and white gloves with gold bracelets. It was Amy Rose, a hedgehog who helped fight Eggman with her Piko Piko Hammer. Amy was smart but wasnt to strong ecsept when blinded with rage, wasnt that fast but gets a little faster thanks to chasing a certain obvious crush. Joe could believe that there in front of was the girl who had a crush on and chased his childhood hero.

"Amy Rose?" Amy was surprised that he knew her name.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"My name is Joe. These are my friends Shaun and Brett. Were here to get help because Eggman, Bowser and Ganon have been set free. Now if you could give me back my emerald and take us to sonic we would appreciate it."

"First off, those three were sealed only a month ago and I doubt anyone will find them for a long time. Second, If I knew were Sonic was I would be with him instead of walking alone on this beach. And third, how do I know I can trust you?"

Joe was stumped, he didnt know how he was suposed to convince her that he was telling the truth. Then Brett relized somthing.

"Hold up. Eggman said the computer dated that happened about thirty years ago." Amy remember somthing then replied.

"I suppose its possible since somthing similar happened before" Joe had an idea that maybe one of the Sonic shows actualy happened.

"You mean with Chris?"

"Who?" Unfortunatly his friends never saw the show.

"You know Chris?" Amy looked surprised.

"Sort of. Our world is similar to his, except in our world you guy's along with everything you ever did was fictional. In our world you along with the others are nothing more then charecters in a bunch of very popular cartoon and video game series." Amy was stunned that she was nothing more than a cartoon/video game charecter in thier world.

"Then who freed them?" Shaun spoke up this time.

"Some dumbass construction workers who were fixing the floor in our school's gym after a cave-in caused it, they found the lab in the lab in that hole."

All Amy did was sigh and then looked at them with a smile on her face. They were wondering what she was smiling about until she said it.

"Ok I believe you" Joe was relieved that they had gotton her to belive them.

"Thanks, you dont know how relieved we are. Now can I get my emerald back?" Joe said the last part with a chuckle.

"Sorry, but I think its best if i hold this."

"What! But that was a gift."

"Well I think its best that somone experienced handles this." Shaun smacked his head at how rediculis this was while Brett said.

"You're no moe experienced then us!" Then Joe got a clever idea that maybe some of Sonic's personality rubbed of on her.

"Ok, how about a race?"

"Race?" Everyone else was confused.

"First one to the other end of the beach and back gets the emerald" Amy just smiled.

"Ok then, you got urself a deal." Joe and Amy shook hands to seal the deal. However Shaun protested.

"dude let one of us race her, you're too slow" Joe just got fustrated.

"Am not! Its my emerald and I'll get it back myself. Besides, how fast can she be in those big boots?"

"you'd be surprised how fast I am just from trying to keep up with Sonic." Joe just thought to himself. "you mean chase."

Brett a line in the sand to represent the start and finsh line. When he was done he spied a big rock on the other side of the beach.

"When you reach the other side of the beach you have to touch that rock" Both of them just nodded.

"On you're mark.... Get set..." Joe and Amy tensed up as they wated for Brett to say it.

"GO!!!"

Amy and Joe took off like bullets, running as fast as they could withou over doing it. Then Joe decided to run on the wet sand closer to the water to get more traction. As Joe was running he turned back and smirked while Amy just thought the he was almost as cocky as Sonic. As Joe finally reached the rock he touched it and ran around it, unfortunatly Joe slipped on a leaf the fell from a palm tree. Joe fell face first as Amy touched the rock and ran around it without slipping. The odd thing was that when Joe slipped and went to the completely to the left instead of straight back, Joe knew somthing was up so he took a Quick peek. When he lifted up the leaf he saw a flat machine with a wide convator belt with triangles like arrows goin realy fast. When Joe saw a small picture of two tails on the machine he knew wait it was, a Speed Panel. A smile device used in his favorite games used to pick up speed when running. So he looked at were at was aimed at, Joe saw that it was aimed at the far side of the arch. Thats when he knew why it was there, but when he saw were amy was she was halfway back. Joe new that there was only one way left to win the race.

Joe quickly got a running stance behind the Speed Panel and took off, and as soon as he hit the Panel Joe decided to be a showoff and run lick his childhood hero. As soon as Joe's foot left the Pannel he got an amsing burst of speed and ran full speed with both arms behind him. Joe was amased at how fast he was traveling, but when he reached the water he could'nt believe it. Amy was half way back when she decided to take a quick peek behind her to see how close Joe was but when she saw no sign of him she stoped dead in her tracks. Amy looked around for Joe but could'nt find him, but then she spotted him running for the far side of the arch. The thing that realy took Amy back were two things, one of which was Joe was running like the man of her dreams with both arms behind him. The other was that Joe was actualy running on top of the waters surface.

Joe was living the dream as he head twords the arch. As soon as Joee hit the arch he started running up the rocky structure not losing an ounce of speed. He soon found himself running upside down the other side, then ran down back to the water. Joe ran across the waters serface like before only this time instead of running twords the arch, he was running back to shore and the finish line. As he crossed the finish line Amy, Shaun and Brett could belive that Joe just ran threw the arch like a loop. Shaun and Brett were cheering Joe while Amy walked to them still in shock. When Joe looked to her she smaped out of it then smiled and decided to admit defeat.

"Well... A deal's a deal" Amy handed Joe his emerald while smilling and said with a laugh.

"Now can you take us to Sonic" Amy's smiled disapeared and replied.

"I already told you, if I knew were he was I'd be with him instead of being here."

"well there's only one person who knows where sonic is." Shaun and brett both asked.

"Who?" Both Amy and Joe replied

"Tails" Brett decided to ask directions

"So were is tails?"

"Just fallow that path until you hit a turn, make a right and keep going straight. You cant miss it."

"Thanks it was nice meeting you" Shaun thanked her, then they started fallowing the path until Amy relised somthing.

"Wait!" The three quickly wiped thier heads around to see what she wanted.

"Just how did you pull off that stunt anyway? She asked with a suspicious look as Joe smirked and replied.

"You can thank Tails Speed Pads for that" They turned around as Amy muttered to herself.

"I'm ganna get Tails for this." They continued to fallow the trail until Joe decided to break the silence he always hated.

"I cand believe I juist met Amy Rose and beat her in a race! WOAH!" Brett shook his freind at how much he changed and how much he stayed the same until Shaun spoke.

"I still cant believe you were running on the water." Suddenly they heard somone scream.

"AHH!!!" Joe knew that scream anywhere and turned around.

"That was Amy!"

Joe took off cutting threw the Palm tree's to go dirctly to the source of the scream with Brett and Shaun right behind them. Joe stoped dead in his tracks just before he cleared the tree's with his arms out at his sides to get Brett and Shaun to stop before they went past them. Everyone knew what caused Amy to scream.

"E-Eg-Eggman!" There infront of her with his back turned to the tree's were the three were was Eggman in his usual hovercraft with the wings on its side, rudder and antanea on the bottom. Amy was to stunned to see they were behind Eggman.

"Well, if it isn't Amy. My you didn't change one bit" Amy was scared and mad at the same time but mostly scared.

"What do you want Eggman?" Eggman just smiled and laughed.

"Ohoho! I want the Chaos Emerald." Joe knew he had to do somthing so he signaled his friends to stay put as he started to climb a Palm tree that leaned over Eggman.

"What are you talking about? There's no Emeralds here."

"Well my scanners are telling me differently, I know there's an emerald somwhere and I'm getting it one way or another." Amy knew Eggman had to Be talking about Joe's emerald so she just played stupid.

"Well you've got the wrong girl and even if I did have the an emrald there's no way I'd give it to you." By this time Joe was on top of the Palm tree and Amy saw him signaling her to keep quiet.

"Come now Amy, I know you have the emerald. Now hand it over and I'll be on my way" As soon as Eggman finished his sentance Joe Jumped from the tree, Landed on Eggmans hovercraft and grabed his moustach.

"SURPRISE BITCH!!!" Joe pulled his moustach with both hands and Eggman yelled.

"AHH! Let go of my moustach!" Joe pulled at Eggmans moustach with his left hand while he started to mess with the controls on the hovercraft with his right hand and it started to move violently.

"Gee this looks important!" Joe ripped some wires out of place while Eggman tried to get him off.

"GET OFF!" During the camotion Joe saw a certaain button in particulare.

"Oh look! A terbo booster" Joe pressed the button and jumped off letting Eggman go. As soon as Joe let go Eggman sped off yealing.

"I'LL BE BACK!!!" Joe got up laughing like a madman as Brett and Shaun came out laughing too while Amy was shocked yet again.

"That was the BEST!" Joe continued laughing, Shaun laughed so hard he couldnt breath and Brett Just barely managing to say.

"I'm ganna wet my pants!" Once everyone calmed down Joe spoke up.

"Now is that enough proof for ya?" Amy got fustrated.

"Ok ok I believe you." Shaun then decided to suggest an idea.

"Why dont you come with use so If Eggman comes back we can protect you?" Amy laughed while she said.

"Well considering the way Eggman was handled. Then ok, lets go." Brett decided to be a gentleman and a wise guy and said.

"Ladies first" Bretts motioned for her to lead the way, Amy laughed as she led the way and the rest fallowed.

During the walk, the three and Amy got to know each other and they told her about there world and all the crime that goes on. Amy was the most shocked when heard about 9/11. After a long walk and getting information they finaly came to a buildong with a two tailed logo. Joe pointed and said.

"I think that's it."

"Yup. Thats Tails place." They walked up to the door and after Amy knocked a voice could be heard.

"It's open!" They four walk in as Amy called out.

"I'm down in the lab!" They all went down some stairs leading to a large lab/hanger with a large jet with four wings and sticking out from under it were two tails.

"Tails, would you come out already? You have guest's"

"Ok ok jeez" Wat came out from under the jet was an 8 year old yellow Kitsune with to tails that had white tips and had a fluffy whitefur coverd chest. Wearing sneakers that had the back halk red and the front half white and white gloves. It was Miles Prower or more cominly known as Tails, a two tailed Kitsune who help fight Eggman with his mechanical genious, making inventions to rival Eggmans robot army's. Tails was very smart but wasn't strong, however when Tails was behind the controls of of the X-Tornado he is practicaly unstopable. The X-Tornado is a specialy modified jet with special weapons designed to fight against Eggman. Tails was pretty fast thanks to his twin tails, thanks to his tails he can actual spin them to fly and keep up with his best friend who was like an older brother to him.

"Hi Amy. Who are your Friends?"

"This is Joe, Brett and Shaun. You are NOT going to belive this." Tails got a curious look on his face.

"What is it?" Amy proceede to tell Tails about what happend from were she met them to after they all started walking to his workshop.

"-and while we were walking they told me about themselves and thier world. You wouldn't belive how much crime goes on. Espectialy were he's living." Amy pointed to Joe and he just put his arm's up and said.

"Hay! Pardon my French but I live in a shit-hole town, Ok?" Joe crossed his arm's as Tails shook his head saying.

"I know a certain somebody who's not ganna be happy" Shaun just ask.

"Realy? Who?"

"That would be me."

Joe knew that voice anywhere, he whipped his head around so fast his neck nearly cracked. Joe's eye's became so wide behind his sunglasses the they practicly poped out of his head. Joe absolutly couldn't belive who he saw, Because there standing in front of him was his childhood hero. Standing there was a blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers that had a white stripe across the middle with a golden buckle on the out side and white gloves. This was the one and only Sonic The Hedgehog, the one who always fight's Eggman by using his super sonic speed to destroy Eggmans robots. Sonic was the fastest creature in existance, he was smart and knew how to fight. Joe couldn't belive he was standing infront of his childhood hero Sonic The Hedgehog, Joe was absolutly speechless.

"You-I'm-we-you're-but-ah..." Joe slowly fell ackwords and actualy for the first time in his life fainted.

"Oh shit!" Shaun and Brett quickly went to thier friends aid, Sonic was just wondering if he was ok.

"Is he ganna be alright?" Brett decided to give the news.

"Ya he's alright, you don't have any idea how much of a fan he is of you."

"apparently" Shaun just got up.

"Dude he is out cold." Tails started digging threw some draws and took out and air horn.

"I got this" Tails blared it waking instantly Joe up.

"AHH! Shit, talk about a wake up call." After the ringing in Joe's ear's stopped he remember'd who he was in front of and imidiently started bowing down.

"I'm not worthy! I'm not worhty! I'm scum! I'm scum!" Sonic just laughed and tried to calm him down.

"Get up it's ok." Joe got up with his heart beating fast.

"Sorry. It's just that you're my childhood hero. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Well I get this alot but you've taken it to a whole new level." Tails decided to make a comment.

"And I thought Amy was obsessed."

"Hay!" Shaun was laughing the whole time while Brett just shook his head an asked Tails.

"Why do you have an Airhorn anyway?"

"You'd be surprised" Sonic still had one question.

"So who are you guy's anyway?" Joe was about to introduce them but was to nervous so Brett took over.

"Im Brett, this is Shaun and Joe." Joe was shaking more than just Sonic's hand.

"It's a p-plessure to meet you S-sonic"

"Nice to meet you too." Sonic give his famous smirk. Shaun decided to remind everyone.

"Can we get down to what's important." Joe's gave Shaun a dirt look and muttered.

"Way to ruin the mood ya buzz-kill" Sonic let out a snicker trying not to burst out laughing.

"Shaun's right we have to gather everone and beat them again." Joe interupted Tails because because he had to know if someone existed.

"Hold up. I just wanna know if certain people here do exist."

"Ok like who?"

"Well I know Mario, Samus and Link exist." Tails got a dissapointing look at the mention of links name. Brett being the Zelda fan he had to ask.

"What?" Sonic explained.

"Well after were took care of them, Link past away leaving nobody to take care of Ganon if he was set free." This news made Brett upset because he wouldn't have a moment like Joe did.

"So? There's always someone who takes care of Ganon so whos the next Link?" Shaun's thinking it was that simple confused everyone, especialy Amy.

"What do you mean?"

"In every Zelda game there alway's someone named Link who learn's that he's the chosen one or somthing and is suposed to take down Ganon." Amy however corrected him and gave them a little history lesson.

"Actualy, each chosen one had a different name. Link was the original first hero who defeted Ganon for the first time. It's only a coincidence that the last chosen one was named Link also." Brett relized somthing.

"But we can still get the original "Blade of Evil's Ban"." Brett said showing his replica. Joe continued with his questions.

"Anyway's. Does Spyro exist?" Sonic didn't have a clue what Joe was talking about.

"Who" Joe paniced, he tried somthing else.

"What about Warfang?" Tails knew what Joe was talking about.

"The Dragon city? Of corse, I've heard of that place" Joe let out a sighed of relief. Brett did know what was going on.

"Why what's in Warfang?" Amy didn't know either.

"And who's Spyro?" Joe smirked and said.

"Our first backup." Sonic chuckled and said.

"The more the marrier." Tails looked like he was deep in thought.

"I think we should get Shadow and knuckles before we go. We'll need to take the Blue Typhoon because of all the passenger's"

"Good maybe I can ask Shadow to teach me how to use Chaos Control." Joe took out his emerald and Sonic relized they must have used the portal generator. All Brett and Shaun could say was.

"What's the Blue Typhoon?"

"The Blue Typhoon is a huge ship I built for space travel. It can fly but the weapons haven't been fixed since..." Shaun wonder'd why Tails stoped in mid sentance.

"Since what?" Joe just put his hand on Shaun's shoulder and shook his head, then proceeded to Tails and kneeled infront of him.

"I take it everything with Cosmo happen'd?" Tails tearfully nodded. Brett was afraid to ask.

"Im sorry but, Who's Cosmo?" Tails hesatently replied.

"Cosmo was an alien plant girl from another planet who came to us asking our help to defeat an alien race known as the Meterex. We eventualy beat them but." Tails started crying as Joe comforted him.

"Its ok Tails. I know how you were in love with her." Between the sob's Tails managed to say somthing.

"But I'm the one who killed her! I pulled the trigger!" Tails continued as Joe told him somthing that not even Brett knew.

"It's ok Tails, I know just how you feel. When I was a kid I had a friend named Ashley, she was my best riend ever and we would always play together. She lived right across the street from me and still does" Tails became interested and calmed down to listen.

"Wahat happen'd?" This time Joe hesited before continuing.

"Well as time past I started to play with her brother AJ more, and I tried to get her to notice how I felt. So eventualy we drifted apart. I lost my best friend, and I blame myself for never asking her out."

"Wow." Tails had stopped crying completly.

"At least Cosmo liked you back. And besides, its not all bad." Joe got up and walked over to Shaun and Brett, putting an arm around both his friends.

"I still got these idiots." Brett roled his eye's and sarcasticly said.

"Thanks" Everyone else laughed as Joe released his friends.

"You see Tails. Just because Cosmo's gone doesn't mean it's the end of the world. You've got great friends, and who knows? maybe you'll find someone else." Joe smirked.

"Like a certain raccoon we know." Tails turned red making Joe and Sonic crack up.

"Once you to are done there's still important stuff to handled" Brett recognized that voice.

"Hay I know that voice." Sonic knew who was spying on them.

"Uh oh, fun's over."

Just then someone droped from the rafters above, It was a black hedgehog with red stripes and had some quills pointing up. Wearing red, black and white hover shoes, white gloves with what appered to be red shoe toungues on the wrist's and gold inhibitor bracelets. It was Shadow The Hedgehog, a biological exparament created by Eggmans grandfather professsor Gerald Robotnik to be the ultimate life form Shadow works for a government agency called G.U.N. Shadow was very fast, very smart and very powerful. Someone you do not want to get mad. Shadow has always been a friendly rival to Sonic but would help him save the world from Eggman. Shadow was able to harness the power of just one emereld to use Chaos Control and other ability's.

"I've heard everything so don't worry about filling me in."

"Nice to meet you Shadow." Shadow just grunted in acknowledgement.

"So will you teach me?" Joe knew shadow did hear his question from earlier. Shadow thought about his answer for a moment before answering.

"Very well. I suppose I can teach you."

"Cool but first." Joe turned to Tails taking out his walkie-talky.

"Tails is there anyway you can modifie my walkie-talky for a moment so I can contact my world real quick?" As Joe handed Tails the walky-talky and gave it a quick thought. Then he looked up at Joe smiling.

"I'll see what I can do."


End file.
